Les Miserables
by dramaprincess15
Summary: this is a series of one-shot songfics based on the songs of none other than Les Miserables. if you haven't seen the play, the songs kind of match the Pjo situation. Time the songs are set vary.
1. Red & Black

**Heyy. It's been a while. **

**Well, this story is a bunch of songfics blended into one story. Oh, and the main character will vary. I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC. **

**-----**

Percy's POV:

Grover, Tyson, Beckendorf, the Stoll brothers, Nico, myself and a bunch of other guys from camp were all meeting at the arena. We were trying to discuss the current situation we were in. I'm talking about the war, if you're not up-to-date.

"I think we should be a little more serious in our game plan." Nico was saying.

Beckendorf nodded. "Not only that, but we need a **better **plan. Our original one isn't going to work."

Travis Stoll raised an eyebrow. "Our old one includes something we can all do. If we change, some of us might not get to help. And the last time I checked, most of us suck at forging, and I **seriously **doubt I could raise the dead." He shot a look at Nico, who scowled.

I sat there, watching them bicker. And as I did, a song from one of my mom's favorite plays came to mind. I smiled as I realized the lyrics were similar to our situation. Without thinking, I started humming.

A few guys looked at me like I was crazy. But most of them smiled, too. I guess they knew the song. Well, it was supposedly a classic.

It was Beckendorf who started.

"_It is time for us all to decide who we are. _

_Do we fight for the right to a night at _

_The opera now? _

_Have you asked of yourselves,_

_What's the price you might pay?...."_

"Yeah, our lives!" Someone yelled. Beckendorf stopped, blushed a bit, and Travis took over.

"_Is it simply a game_

_for rich young boys to play?_

_The color of the world…_

_Is changing…._

_Day by day!"_

"_Red! The blood of angry men!_

_Black! The dark of ages past!_

_Red! A world about to dawn!_

_Black! The night that ends at last!"_

Almost everyone was singing, even Tyson. I had no idea how he knew the words, but he just did. Only Nico wasn't joining in, because he was too busy looking at us as though we were crazy. Which we probably were, but at this point, who cares?

Chris Rodriguez took the next verse.

"_Had you been there tonight _

_You might know how it feels. _

_To be struck to the bone _

_In a moment of breathless delight…"_

"_Had you been there tonight _

_You might also have known..._

_How the world may be changed,_

_In just one burst of light!"_

Beckendorf had interrupted, much to Chris's annoyance. But they finished the verse together.

"_And what was right, _

_Seems wrong._

_And what was wrong,_

_Seems right."_

I knew who they were talking about: Clarisse La Rue and Silena Beauregard. Those two had been Chris's and Beckendorf's long-time crushed. Figures they would take those lines.

But the lines I picked took even **me **off guard.

Connor Stoll sang next, acting as the guy who scoffs at Marius, the love-sick man. And Marius followed all Connor's lines. Guess who sang those lyrics? Yup, me. And without thinking, too.

"_Red…"_

"_I feel my soul on fire!"_

"_Black…"_

"_My world if she's not there…"_

"_Red…"_

"_The color of desire!"_

"_Black…"_

"_The color of despair!"_

When I finished, everyone turned to look at me. But I just shrugged, cause I sure as Hades didn't know what happened. But then it came to me.

Annabeth.

The only girl at camp who'd been through everything with me. The lighting bolt…Polyphemus…Atlas, and the Labyrinth to name a few. She was really brave and smart and a world without her would be….

…just awful.

I'm sure Grover knew what I was thinking, because of the empathy link and all, but – thank gods – he didn't say anything. Instead, he took up the next few lines, editing them a bit.

"_Guys, you're no longer children. _

_I do not doubt you mean it well, _

_But now there is a higher call!"_

Nico cut in, looking pretty angry at us for losing focus.

"_Who cares about your lonely souls? _

_We strive towards a larger goal._

_Our little lives don't count at all!"_

He had a point. Being a son of Hades, he knew what he was talking about when it came to life. he was also probably mad at us for not taking this as seriously as we should.

But Nico had just set us up for the big finish. And so, all together –

"_Red! The blood of angry men!_

"_Black! The dark of ages past!_

_Red! A world about to dawn!_

_Black! The night that ends at last!"_

With the end came a lot of cheering. We'd just gotten a whole lot of spirit back. And for the rest of the night we were coming up with plans left and right and talking and strategizing.

Look out Kronos, here we come.


	2. Castle on a Cloud

**This chapter is Annabeth, acting as the young Cosette. (I hope I spelled that right). This is before Annabeth ran away from home. Sorry if she's OOC, because I really can't write from a 7-year-old's POV. **

**And, without further ado, Castle on a Cloud!**

**I do not own Les Miserables, PJO, or Barbie CD players. **

**------**

"ANNABETH! GET TO YOUR ROOM THIS INSTANT!" My daddy yelled. I quietly obeyed. There was no point in arguing, because my stepmom would probably just slap me. When I got upstairs I cried. I didn't even do anything wrong! I just took Bobby's blanket from him because he was annoying me so much. He totally deserved it!

I needed to calm down. I turned on my Barbie CD player and put in my stepmom's least favorite CD. I loved it, though. The people seemed so nice with great voices. It seemed unfair that they should go through bad things. I put on my favorite song, the one sung by the sad girl who grows up and falls in love with a nice man. I turned down the volume so my parents couldn't hear it and sang along.

"_There is a castle on a cloud. _

_I like to go there_

_In my sleep. _

_Aren't any floors for me to sweep,_

_Not in my castle on a cloud." _

'That's what I need.' I thought. 'A castle. With servants and dungeons and a moat and kings and queens. And no one to yell at me.'

"_There is a room_

_That's full of toys…._

_There are a hundred boys and girls…"_

I never got nice toys. Bobby did, though. I also didn't have any friends, because my stepmom didn't let me meet any. She says she doesn't want them to become "hunted," or "targeted." I wonder what she means by that….

"_Nobody shouts or _

_Talks too loud,_

_Not in my castle on a cloud."_

I always get yelled at, even when I don't do anything.

"_There is a lady all in white. _

_Holds me and sings, _

_A lullaby. _

_She's nice to see and_

_She's soft to touch. _

_She says, Annabeth,_

_I love you very much."_

Oh, what I wouldn't give to meet a lady like that. My real mother probably loves me. I wonder who she is. She is probably very rich and beautiful and maybe even famous. And one day she'll come back to me and say, "There's my little Annabeth!" She'll have my curly hair and dark gray eyes. She is also probably very smart and caring. I would love to finally meet her.

"_I know a place where_

_No one's lost…._

_I know a place where _

_No one cries…_

_Crying at all is not allowed. _

_Not in my castle on a cloud."_

No crying. I'm crying right now. That's what I need, a place where I won't want to cry. I need a happier place….

I should go find it. No one here would care. I'll leave and grow up and meet a nice man like the girl in the song. I'll run away. Tomorrow morning, I'm leaving.

Bye, daddy.

--------

**Annabeth was right about a few things: her mom is rich, beautiful, and famous. But little Annabeth probably thought of something more like a movie star, not a Greek goddess. **

**So, what'd ya think? Good? Not good? Okay? Please review! And now, a little message I'm passing on:**

**I was reading the story "The Life and Times of Percy and Annabeth" and the author said that the reviews for the PJO fandom in going down. And you know what, it is. I guess people are losing interest, and we can't let that happen! **

**So again, please review! And not just my story, other people's as well. Long live Percy Jackson! (& co.) **

**Bye! **


	3. On My Own

**This chapter is "On My Own" by Eponine. Our singer this time will be none other than Rachel Elizabeth Dare, or RED. Sorry if she's a little OOC. I don't really like her, and I had to make her fit Eponine's character without making her seem too non-Rachel-ish. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, Rachel never would have come into Percy's life. Enough said. **

**--------**

I paced around my room thinking, "Stupid half-bloods and their _stupid _camp…" I wanted to hit something. No, I wanted to hit _someone_. I wanted to take my easel and throw it out my bedroom window and hope it hit Miss I-know-everything-because-my-mom-is-Athena-so-but-out-of-my-life: Annabeth Chase. Why was I so mad at her? Because Percy was back at his camp with her. Would I see him again? Yeah, unless he got himself killed. Would my chances with him go up at all? Nope, Annabeth'll see to that.

Back in the Labyrinth, I would've bet my life he liked me. It's a good thing I didn't, because if I did, I probably would be dead right now. But Percy and I got along _so well, _and he defended me and tried to keep me safe…but darling Annabeth went and made a move on him before I had the chance. Gods, (I can't believe I've gotten into the habit of saying that.) that was _so _unfair. And he wasn't likely to forget it, either, because no one in their right mind forgets their first kiss.

I could tell something was on his mind one night in the Labyrinth. Annabeth had fallen asleep, so I made him tell me what was up. He told me Annabeth had kissed him in Mount St. Helens before she'd left. I could see the thrill and bewitchment in his eyes as he recalled the memory. You wouldn't believe how bad that hurt.

I really hate to admit this, especially to myself, but I really, really like him and he doesn't like me back. I sighed. I needed something to calm me down. Singing usually helps, (hey, I'm an artist. We're weird.) but I couldn't think of a song that I could…wait. Got one.

"_And now I'm all alone again,_

_Nowhere to turn, No one to go to._

_Without a home, without a friend,_

_Without a face to say hello to._

_But now the night is near, now_

_I can make believe he's here…"_

I paused, imagining a scene without Annabeth. Let's say she died in…the Battle of the Labyrinth…and Kelli had killed her. Percy was devastated, and I was there to comfort and console him. He smiled and gives me a hug and a thank you. *Sigh* Like Eponine, I did have Percy…in my mind.

"_Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head"_

"_On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him 'til morning  
Without him, I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me"_

I paused, staring at the clock. 11 PM. That meant I still had several hours with Percy, or at least until I fell asleep. I closed my eyes, resuming my fantasy. After our hug, he looks at the sky, (which magically turned a beautiful shade of silver with raindrops falling.) and says, "Don't you want to go inside?" I smile, shaking my head. "I'm fine right here."

"_In the rain  
The pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In __the darkness__, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever"_

I snapped out of my enchantment long enough to hear my parents go to bed. After banging on my door wishing me a good night, (Parents. *eye roll*) I continued. Percy took my hand and stood up. "The least I can do is dry you off." He works some of his "water powers" and instantly I'm dry and not getting any more water on me. I look at him, surprised. He smiles and laughs, and before I know it we're dancing.

"_And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say there's a way for us"_

Okay, I'll be honest: I like living in my head. And yeah, talking to myself is a little crazy, but it's all I got for now. Hopefully, I'll have the real Percy all to myself. Too bad he's blinded by that know-it-all, Annabeth. She's not even pretty…

"_I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him, the world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers"_

I checked the clock again. 11:30. My house is silent and I'm still alone, but now it's really starting to get to me. Being with Percy (real or fake) does that to me. I guess I like him too much. Gods, I hope his thing for Annabeth doesn't last. If it does, I'll make sure it stops. I wonder if Annabeth's ever been to Mexico…I could arrange for a "trip" there.

"_I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life I've only been pretending  
Without me, his world will go on turning  
The world is full of happiness that I have never known"_

Eponine's right. I've gotta snap out of it. Every stinkin' day I'm learning more and more that he really doesn't like me, and if I died, he wouldn't be nearly as upset if it had been Annabeth, or even Grover, the goat-boy. I have to face the facts: After this war, if they're both still alive, they'll be together for sure. And my chances, which are already low, will be done for.

"_I love him  
I love him  
I love him...  
But only on my own..."_

And where Eponine usually breaks down crying, I'm not going to. I'm stronger than her. Instead, I'm going to find something to do with my life that doesn't involve boys or crushes or heartbreaks. Right now I'm sad, but I'm an artist. We're strong people. Maybe I'll become a Hunter for Artemis…

All I know is, starting tomorrow, I won't be "On my own". I'll be Rachel Elizabeth Dare, strongest person alive. And I'm starting tomorrow, because now, I have to get back to Percy and me and our silver rain dance.

----

**How about it? I wanted Rachel to have a foreshadow of her dating-less future, because she becomes the Oracle and stuff, so she's supposed to see things. And I realized that she seemed really OOC, so tell me what I did wrong by reviewing (Please?!) . Thanks! **

**-Dramaprincess15**


	4. Empty Chairs At Empty Tables

**This chapter will be from Percy's POV. This is after The Last Olympian, so if you haven't read it and don't like spoilers, don't bother to read this yet. Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Mis or PJO. **

**--------**

I gazed up at the bright blue sky from my sitting position in the practice arena at Camp Half-Blood. My time spent here this year was almost over, and it was a beautiful day. The camp was currently under construction, adding new cabins for gods and goddesses such as Hades and Nemesis. It was a beautiful, noisy day, with everyone happy and relieved the war was over.

It was so unfair.

I say this because while I was trying to keep my sanity - even after the war – everyone else was going about their regular business like nothing would ever happen again. But something would happen, because the prophecy Rachel said clearly stated that there would be. Gods knew when it would happen, but it would. And besides that, I feel sad. Sad for the demigods who would have to go through _that _problem. Sad for all the mortals who didn't survive Typhon and Kronos. But most of all, I was sad for all the demigods – especially my friends – who also didn't make it out alive.

A rush of emotion passed through me as I thought of people like Michael Yew, Silena, and even Ethan Nakamura, who were burned under burial shrouds several days ago. I even felt bad about Luke, who hadn't been buried at all, even though he had been the real hero of this war. I looked around the arena and sighed. Most of them had practiced here and trained here, whether it had been years ago, months ago, or even weeks ago.

"_There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
There's a pain goes on and on.  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Now my friends are dead and gone"_

I whispered these lyrics and the ones that followed to myself. I needed to be alone. I wasn't given enough time to get over these losses and Beckendorf's, whose death seemed like so many months ago. Had it really only been a couple weeks?

"_Here they talked of revolution.  
Here it was they lit the flame.  
Here they sang about `tomorrow'  
And tomorrow never came."_

Beckendorf had been leaving for college this year, and Silena had proudly planned a celebration for him and all the other eighteen year-olds who were leaving. Everyone at camp had attended, and Chiron had made a short speech about today's youth being tomorrow's future. It's a shame – tomorrow's future has to go on without some really great people now.

"_From the table in the corner  
They could see a world reborn  
And they rose with voices ringing  
I can hear them now!  
The very words that they had sung  
Became their last communion  
On the lonely barricade at dawn."_

New York was our 'lonely barricade'. I still couldn't believe it had been my hometown where the whole thing happened. Then again, I couldn't believe a lot of stuff right now.

"_Oh my friends, my friends forgive me  
That I live and you are gone.  
There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
There's a pain goes on and on."_

There was a never - ending pain. There always will be. I'll always be sad when I think of all them: The Huntresses, the demigods on our side and the other, Luke, and everyone else. I hate feeling so weak after I won the war for everyone, but it's not my fault.

"_Phantom faces at the window.  
Phantom shadows on the floor.  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will meet no more."_

Memories of training with Luke in my first summer here and later training with Beckendorf, Annabeth, (who, thank the gods, was still alive) and so many other campers. I can still hear them saying "That's it Percy….you've got it now…no, don't block, thrust…" It is scary how attached to these people I've gotten. I felt my eyes starting to water, but I brushed away the tears fast. I didn't want to cry.

"_Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me  
What your sacrifice was for  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will sing no more."_

Their sacrifice had been for the good of Olympus. I guess it's not the worst way to go. But as I stared at the empty arena, it still felt sad to realize that after years preparing and training for this battle, none of the dead would ever fight here again.

------

**I didn't want to drag out the ending, so I kept it simple. Was it any good? This is one of my fave Les Miserables songs, so I hope I did it justice. Review please! Thanks. **


	5. A Little Fall of Rain

**This chapter has nothing to do with this question, but does anybody know what drabble is? I've heard the term used on the fanfiction and I have no idea what it is. If you know, could you tell me? Thanks.**

**I got a few comments asking for this one to be done, so here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Les Mis. **

Clarisse's POV:

I watched in horror as Silena lay there on the ground, covered in the drakon's acidic spit. The _stupid _Aphrodite girl took my spear and armor and took on that giant, ugly thing in an attempt to get my cabin fighting. I'd be really impressed if she wasn't dying.

I started to cry (silently, of course) and she looked up at me. "I'm sorry," she said.

I shook my head, telling her it wasn't her fault at all. "No one blames you," I told her. A couple kids nearby who heard about Silena's unwilling treason looked at me as if to say, "_Are. You. Serious_?" I shot them a death-glare and they ran away.

A fire hydrant exploded somewhere behind me. I felt the drizzle of water coming down on me and Silena, and I mentally promised myself to kill Percy for that if we made it out of this. Silena saw my scowl and motioned for me to come closer. I knelt down next to her and she spoke, very quietly.

"_Don't you fret, _

_I don't feel any pain_

_A little fall of rain_

_Can hardly hurt me now_

_You're here, that's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe_

_And you will keep me close_

_And rain will make the flowers grow."_

I couldn't believe it. Her last few breaths and she was singing? She probably wants to make me realize that she's somewhat ready to go, if you can ever really be ready to die. I will never underestimate Silena's strength. I decided to join her; it might ease her pain.

"_But you will live, - dear God above,  
If I could heal your wounds with words of love_."

She smiled and for the first time in my life, I truly care about someone. But it might be too late. My best friend is almost dead. Tears sting my eyes once more.

"_Just hold me now, and let it be.  
Shelter me, comfort me."_

"You would live a hundred years  
If I could show you how  
I won't desert you now..." 

I could never leave a friend on the battlefield. It's in the Ares blood. But I'm especially drawn to stay here with her.

"_The rain can't hurt me now  
This rain will wash away what's past  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
I'll sleep in your embrace at last.  
The rain that brings you here  
Is Heaven-blessed!  
The skies begin to clear  
And I'm at rest  
A breath away from where you are  
I've come home from so far"_

She's asking to be forgiven. Dear gods, she'd better go to Elysium! If she doesn't, I'll find a way to make sure she does. Or I'll get Percy to do it if it involves yelling at Hades. The water-boy seems to have a knack for getting out of things like that.

Silena and I start to sing together as she winces in pain from the acid spit.

"_So don't you fret", _

"_Hush-a-bye,"_

"I don't feel any pain"

"_You don't feel any pain."_

"_A little fall of rain"  
"A little fall of rain"_

"_Can hardly hurt me now"  
"Can hardly hurt you now"  
_

"_I'm here"_

"_That's all I need to know"  
_

"_And you will keep me safe"  
"I will stay with you"_

"_And you will keep me close"  
"Till you are sleeping"_

She sings before I do, so I can keep telling her that I won't leave. I'm here for her. From the corner of my eye I can see Percy, blurred because of how wet and red my eyes are, but I can tell it's him from the way he controls some of the water coming out of the broken fire hydrant. Well, it's him unless Poseidon decided to be fifteen again.

He looks over at us, and I can tell watching Silena hurts him too. Percy's funny that way. Every death seems to bug him, as though he feels it's his entire fault. He turns away, probably because he knows I can't bear to be seen like this, even for Silena. He's a good kid.

Silena's eyes start to close. I gasp and start to sob uncontrollably. She blinks a few times and starts using her voice again, which is getting fainter by the minute.

"_And rain…"_

"_And rain…" _I continue, barely keeping control of myself. Silena looks me in the eyes, and I can see that her eyes are growing misty. She takes a short breath and strains to speak.

"_Will make the flowers…" _

She couldn't finish. Her breathing stopped, and her head turned to the side. I broke into hysterics. Somehow I got enough control over myself to finish her line.

"_Will make the flowers…grow.." _

She's in a better place, someone would say. If you consider the Underworld a better place, than yeah, I guess so. She'll be with Beckendorf again and some of the other campers who have fallen already.

Seeing Silena lying there made me angry. I stood up and picked up my spear. It was Kronos's fault. He sent that drakon. He started this war. People were dying because of this. I have to do what I can to stop it.

I yelled as loud as I could and charged the drakon.


End file.
